Classified
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Ever since everyone was classified life has been a lot better. This new system made sure everyone was fine and properly bonded. Just ask Charlotte, Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer about how great their lives have been since the class system has been put in place. Dystopia AU


Classified

I may have had a dream about this a week ago and have been itching to write it out ever since. Just a small warning, it is a collection of stories that happen around the same time . It is set in a Dystopian society where women are beginning to be treated as second class citizens.

Summary:

Ever since everyone was classified life has been a lot better. This new system made sure everyone was fine and properly bonded. Just ask Charlotte, Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer about how great their lives have been since the class system has been put in place. Dystopia AU

* * *

 **Charlotte Rollins (Class 1)**

The world around Charlotte Rollins was one filled with love and cameras.

The war in Rosewood had officially stopped a year prior. The men who were shipped off to protect the country from rebels have returned home, and those who didn't were honored for their efforts in the good fight. They were heroes in the eyes of everyone who remembered them for their efforts. The fighting was dangerously close to home this time five years prior when Rosewood officials put a class system in place to make sure only the wealthy and elite married the elite. When you eighteen and graduating high school the government would determine your class based off of family wealth , appearance , skill set, and status among others. There were many talks among the younger citizens about fighting the new law being put into place. The talks really turned to sparks when there was a ruling stating that if a young woman was not approved to be or already married by the time she was 25 then she would be assigned a husband of the appropriate class.

One day when Cece Drake was 21 she was escorted to her towns City Hall to be told her classification and given a new packet of rules and laws for her. Being a former finalist of the Miss Rosewood Pageant when she was not surprised when she was placed within Class 1. She was still stopped on the streets by teenage girls every once in a while. Cece was however surprised when she was told that after she completed her semester at college that she would go to training school during the summer before her final year of college. After she graduated she would be brought to Hollis, one of the richest sectors of Rosewood. From there she was chosen to be part of an early selected match.

Charlotte remembers sitting in the limo before her Binding ceremony. She was still Cece back then, she was turned into Charlotte after she married Elliot. Cece cried fearing for her future. The night before she was brought into a strange white room in her under garments and presented to Class 1 men. The wealthiest and most powerful unmarried men in all of Rosewood. She couldn't stop crying since she was excused from the white room. Cece wasn't even sure if she slept. She can remember the guard touching her and trying to force her to take off her bra and panties. When they did finally get her out of the limo and inside the church where she would be officially bound to someone for life she was quickly swept into hair and make-up. As one of the first and largest bindings within Rosewood there was a lot of press out front waiting to catch a glimpse of the 'Bindings of the Century'.

Things turned around when she finally saw Elliot, she wasn't sure if it was the pill they gave her before the caused her to immediately feel secure but she didn't care, as long as the trauma and fear didn't return. Charlotte remembers taking Elliots hand and knowing how important she was about to be. The Binding Ceremony was intimate and beautiful. The way Elliot said Charlotte in his vows made her weak in the knees, she immediately started going by Charlotte after that moment. She sounded more like a Class 1 lady under that name, she sounded like a girl worthy of her status. After the Binding ceremony Charlotte gave her parents each a kiss on the cheek as she assured them that she would call them and promised to visit them once everything was settled. Elliot led her outside the back doors towards the limo that previously made her feel fear deeply within her gut. Everything seemed like it was alright , no bad feelings were swimming in her head ever since she took the tiny pill.

They proceeded to enjoy a week alone together trying to become more familiar with one another. They went over everything from what their lives are/were like to what happened after the honeymoon was over. How Charlotte was supposed to act when she went out with either him or a trusted guard. The entire time Charlotte felt like Cece was becoming more removed from her. Elliot encouraged her to take a small pill during breakfast dinner. Promising her that it was just a mood stabilizer, that he took them too on occasion. They went over when they would first be seen together as a bonded couple. Going over the pros and cons together of each event they thought of before settling on one.

"I promise that everything will be fine darling. You will be spectacular." Elliot assured her the night before their first official appearance as a bound couple. Elliot had insisted that their first appearance should be at his families church. Elliot told Charlotte about how he liked to go in order to keep in contact with lower classed citizens.

"What if everything doesn't go fine? What if I mess up and make a huge mess of everything?" Charlotte covered her eyes with her hands groaning at the thought of messing up. She couldn't imagine the way Elliot would look at her if she did. He was the best thing that ever happened to her and if she disappointed him then who knows what could happen.

"Remember darling, this is all like a giant pageant. You just need to smile, wave, and say the key points in the book. You are great at that sort of thing. Plus you are so gorgeous that everyone will be to distracted by your radiant smile to remember if you mess up a little. " Elliot spoke sweetly kissing her bare shoulder.

"You are too sweet to me Elliot. I still don't know why you chose me to be bound to you. " Charlotte spoke softly as she turned to look her husband in the eyes. Charlotte felt as though everything would be fine every time she looked at him. The confidence in both him and her was apparent in his eyes every time she looked at him. He gave her hope when she looked at him that other people could fall in love like they did.

"I chose you because you remind me that true beauty is still in this world. Plus I won't lie , I did see a couple of your pageants from a few years ago. You were just graceful and remarkable in every move you made. I thought you were an angel. " Elliot lovingly smiled at her during their intimate moment that Charlotte would look back at whenever times got a little rough between them.

Years later as they slowly became one of the most recognizable couples in the public eye. With eyes on them at all times, the smiles which once were a little fake now had a practiced life behind them. They looked to be madly in love wherever they went together. Even when they were apart it seemed like the were in sync whether it be Elliot in a televised meeting or Charlotte making an appearance on some silly talk show. Their personal assistants made sure the couple were always coordinating in some way. Especially Charlotte's assistant Alison , who she hired after Charlottes parents begged her to. Charlotte wasn't stupid , her father had a few children outside of his marriage to her mother. Alison was the closest thing to a sister Charlotte was ever going to have.

"So I need you to go to the part of Hollis near Radley tomorrow. There is a girl there that I really need to talk to. Take Toby with you as well, I need him to stay down there. Until I can properly talk to her." Charlotte said to Alison in the dressing room of some talk show she was doing that day.

"Who could you possibly need near Radley?" Alison asked .

Charlotte looked around checking to see if anyone was actively listening to them. She thought she spotted a camera in the corner of the room so she really didn't want to do anything risky. Charlotte learned by now that someone could always be listening to you, even when you didn't realize.

"My mother is asking me to use connections to find this person. I don't know much, just that Mary is really itching to talk to this class 7." Charlotte said like it was no big deal before checking her appearance in the mirror before she moved towards the door to go to the room where the stage was located.

Charlotte smiled and made small talk as she studied the woman who was sitting opposite to the empty chair Charlotte was about to sit on. A washed up former actress who made a name for herself by marrying a Class 1 when she was a Class 3. Charlotte can also vaguely remember her from a night that seems fuzzy now. Things got fuzzy when you begin to believe your own lies.

"Welcome back to The Rosewood Roster! I am Samara Cook and with me today I have Charlotte Rollins, the wife of Elliot Rollins the Chancellor of the Hollis sector! Charlotte we are so excited to finally have you on our show! How are you?"

"I am doing fantastic today! Thank you so much for having me here. I am sorry that it took so long, with Elliots schedule it is hard for me to plan when I am in and out of Hollis. " Charlotte replied gave a giant smile as she looked between the cameras and Samara.

"Sounds like you have been very busy!" Samara remarked with enthusiasm. That was what she did best, smile and make things seem more exciting than they really were. Samara's smile and soft blond curls made her the perfect face to look at early in the morning.

"Well it is hard not to be with a husband as remarkable as Elliot. The work he puts into making Rosewood into a better country is unparalleled. Even when we first met three years ago after before our binding ceremony I was just transfixed by the way he just moved with power." Charlotte spoke passionately, occasionally looking down at the mug of sweet juice on the coffee table of news room. She really needed a sip right about now.

"I remember hearing about that gala. It sounds like a whirlwind romance to meet and then applying to be bound within a week of meeting. What was the Matching Gala like? " Samara asked reaching down to take a sip from her mug after asking the question.

"I felt so out of place, I never thought I was worthy of being a Class 1. I thought I was maybe going to be a Class 2 at the most. But there I was with many other Class 1 citizens and I just wanted to shrink away. Elliot noticed my discomfort and he just came over to me and asked if I wanted to escort him to another room to talk about my opinions on the new laws they were putting in place. I wont lie, I was a little hesitant because he is just such a smart and charismatic man. but once we were alone I knew he does truly care about the people of Rosewood. I just fell in love with him. It's also hard to believe that I have fallen even more in love with him every day but I somehow do." Charlotte said giving a fond smile to Samara as she spoke about Elliot.

"So should I expect there to be news of a new Rollins in the near future?" Samara asked with a raised eye brow but Charlotte just laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I think it's a little possible. Elliot and I have had a few talks but nothing is set in stone yet."

"Sounds juicy! We will definitely have to finish this talk after the commercial break." Samara said smiling at the camera as she signaled the crew for the commercial break. The act was finally over, if only for a few minutes.

Charlotte went into her pristine kitchen and felt her husband come up from behind her and start rubbing his hands on her body.

"You were perfect on the Roster darling. By far your best interview to date, you were powerful yet approachable. Plus those legs of yours look killer in this skirt." Elliot said gently lifting her skirt.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Elliot, I am still having morning sickness." Charlotte said trying to move away but Elliot kept his hands on her hips to stop her from moving.

The room was still between them , Charlotte should have known better than to say no because when Elliot was denied something he could get a little forceful. Elliot kept his tight grip on her with one hand while he gently reached with his other hand for one of the drawers . Once he found his desired destination he opened up the drawer slowly to emphasize was about to come. Taking a small pill out from a bowl with his thumb and forefinger he carefully moved his other hand to her mouth forcing it to open for him. Placing the pill between her lips forcing her to keep it in her mouth by making her keep her mouth shut with his hand.

"Charlotte you remember the last time you were to sick to pleasure me. We don't want you to have another accident. We were paired together for a reason Charlotte. Remember that next time before you act up. Now I will give you an hour to get ready for bed but when I come in the room I expect you to be more enthusiastic darling." Elliot whispered roughly in her air before slightly shoving her and moving away into the other room. Charlotte felt the pill begin to reign over her , making her calm again. She looked at her reflection in the window and smiled. This was all just a big pageant, all she had to do was smile and look her part.

Softly the ringing of a phone startled Charlotte. Going to her phone she saw the saved message from her half brother telling her to be careful. That something big was about to happen. The group text that was sent to five people . Five people who were connected by half of their DNA and nothing else. Charlotte couldn't even tell you what half of them looked like.

The system may not be perfect, but then again neither was Charlotte.

* * *

This is going to be a 5 shot with . A new chapter will be uploaded every day for the next 5 days. Whether in the morning or night is not clear yet but it will be uploaded.


End file.
